Les surprises de la vie
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candy et Terry se rencontrent pendant une croisière...
1. Chapter 1

**_Les surprises de la vie_**

**_J'ai écrite cette fic pour la Saint-Valentin en anglais. Encore une fois, voici Candy et Terry dans un autre contexte… Bonne lecture ! _**

**_Ça c'est pour toi Ginette, repose en paix._**

**Première partie**

La vie, parfois n'est pas ce qu'on avait prévu. Toutes les petites filles veulent se marier, avoir des enfants et vivre heureuses pour le restant de leurs jours. Avec 7 milliards de personnes sur la planète, le bon Dieu doit en avoir du pain sur la planche avec les demandes et les souhaits.

Le camion de déménagement était entrain de sortir les meubles grâce aux mains fortes des ses déménageurs qui les portaient dans l'immeuble. L'appartement était très grand et il y avait des boites partout. Une jeune femme était entrain de mettre la vaisselle dans l'armoire de la cuisine. Trois enfants étaient entrain de courir et de crier en choisissant leur chambre à coucher et en faisant beaucoup de bruit. La mère était entrain de déballer les affaires patiemment. Les enfants vinrent pour l'aider et des heures plus tard, ils avaient presque fini.

- Je vais adorer vivre à New York, dit une adolescente, est-ce que je peux aller dans une école publique maman ? S'il te plait ?

- Ton grand père paye pour une école privée, dit sa mère

- Et bien je ne lui ai rien demandé… Il aurait pu me donner cet argent pour que je m'achète des fringues…, dit la jeune fille

- Tu as assez d'habits pour habiller le monde entier ! Dit sa mère

- Le monde entier ? Ça ne serait toujours pas assez pour elle ! Dit son frère pour la taquiner

- Toi, laisse-moi tranquille ! Dit sa sœur

La mère alla dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu. Elle était couchée sur son lit non fait. Son petit dernier vint se coucher sur le lit avec elle. La vie et ses épreuves. Elle commençait un nouveau chapitre.

Elle avait été mariée pendant des années, et maintenant elle ne l'était plus. Elle était une femme seule, avec 3 enfants, et elle emménageait dans un nouvel appartement à Manhattan sur Madison Avenue. Elle ne voulait pas penser à son mari, elle voulait l'oublier complément, mais c'était impossible, elle avait ses enfants…

Ça leur a prit tout le week end avec ses enfants pour s'installer dans l'appartement. Elle inscrivit ses enfants dans une école privée, malgré leurs protestations.

Elle avait un travail dans l'immeuble des nations unies. Sa vie allait bien, mais c'était difficile pour elle d'oublier une personne avec laquelle elle avait vécu pendant si longtemps. Elle avait une marraine, qui s'appelait Ginette qu'elle aimait tendrement. Elle l'appelait pendant la soirée.

- Candy, chérie…, comment tu vas ? Dit Ginette

- Et bien j'essaye de l'oublier, dit Candy

- Tu ne peux pas oublier ce salaud, tu as ses rejetons…

- J'adore ton langage, dit Candy en riant

- Comment va ton boulot ?

- Bien… qui aurait pensé que mon don des langues allait m'être aussi utile ?

- Au moins tu es indépendante…

- I doit payer la pension alimentaire

- Tu dois savoir qu'à moins qu'il te pousse une moustache, tu n'auras pas un sou...

- Et bien je ne vais pas le déranger

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux plus de problème dans ma vie. Je veux la paix…

- Alors j'ai un cadeau pour toi…

- Un cadeau ? C'est quoi ?

- Tes parents et moi avons décidé que tu as besoin de repos…

- Ok….

- Alors on t'a payé une croisière…

- Une croisière ?

- Oui. Ça sera pour après Noël…

- Après Noël…

- Comme ça les enfants sont en vacances… tu peux me les envoyer…

Candy Neige Grant resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Une croisière, toute seule, sans ses enfants ? Ginette qui la connaissait bien dit ;

- Tu es entrain de penser aux enfants…tout ira bien. Tu as besoin d'être seule pour un temps

- Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de les laisser…

- Ils vont te quitter un jour pour aller vivre leur vie… Tu as besoin de vivre. Tu t'es mariée trop jeune, tu t'es retrouvée mère avec un mari qui t'a rendu malheureuse… je ne sais pas comment tu as pu avoir 3 gosses avec ce salaud !

- Je l'aimais… je pensais qu'il allait changer. Je voulais essayer de sauver notre famille

- Et bien tu lui as donné toutes les chances du monde et il te les a jetées au visage à chaque fois… tu es bien trop bonne. Les enfants seront bien avec moi. Tu as besoin de cette croisière…

- Oui, tu as raison. D'accord. Quelques jours sans les enfants, ça devrait être amusant…

- Superbe ! Soit prête à partir après Noël… je peux venir rester avec les enfants dans ton appartement de luxe…

- Merci Ginette. Je vais appeler mes parents plus tard

- Tu devrais les appeler maintenant

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre « Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?! »

- Ils t'aiment…

- Je sais… je vais les appeler à Noël

- D'accord. Je dois y aller, aurevoir chérie.

- Aurevoir Ginette et merci

Candy raccrocha le téléphone. Une croisière lui fera du bien. Elle avait quelques jours de congé pendant le temps des fêtes, ça tombait très bien.

C'était le temps de l'Action de grâce en novembre… Les enfants avaient fait la dinde et Ginette était invitée. Les enfants de Candy, Cassandra qui avait 14 ans, Marc 12 ans et Steven 9 ans, avaient tous travaillé dur dans la cuisine depuis le matin. Ginette avait amené un de ses amis, qui était un homme beaucoup plus jeune. Candy la regardait en souriant. Ginette vivait sa vie… Les enfants avaient fini de préparer et la table était prête. Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table pour faire la prière et remercier Dieu.

- Je remercie Dieu parce que tous les membres de ma famille sont en vie, dit Cassandra

- Je remercie Dieu pour ma mère et ma nouvelle ville, dit Marc

- Je suis content que ma mère ne pleure plus, dit Steve

Candy regarda ses enfants avec amour. Elle n'avait plus de larme pour pleurer…

- Merci les enfants, dit-elle, je remercie Dieu pour ma nouvelle vie, je remercie Dieu parce que vous êtes ici avec moi. Je suis contente que Ginette soit ici avec son ami… je suis heureuse d'être ici à New York et je voudrais qu'il y ait la paix dans le monde…

- Je remercie Dieu que ma filleule et ses enfants m'ont invité pour l'Action de grâce. Vous m'avez tous tellement manqué, dit Ginette

- Je suis content de célébrer l'Action de grâce avec une famille si chaleureuse, dit l'ami de Ginette

- Et mangeons maintenant, dit Marc, je meurs de faim ! Je coupe la dinde…

Marc coupa la dinde avec fierté ; il était l'homme de la maison et il protégeait sa mère. Ils mangèrent dans la joie et tout monde était content.

Vint le temps des fêtes. La neige tombait, toute la ville était décorée, l'atmosphère était celle des fêtes. Candy passa Noël avec ses enfants et ensuite elle se prépara pour sa croisière. Les enfants étaient avec elle dans la chambre pendant qu'elle faisait ses valises.

- Maman, tu pars pour combien de temps ? Demanda Steven

- Seulement pour deux semaines…, dit Candy

- Tu vas me manquer, dit Steven

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, dit Candy en souriant, mais je vais vous apporter tout pleins de cadeaux

- Merci maman ! Dit Steven en souriant, je vais regarder la télé

- Moi aussi, dit Marc

Candy resta avec sa fille. Elle apportait ses vêtements d'été parce qu'elle allait vers les mers du Pacifique.

- J'espère que tu vas t'amuser un peu, dit sa fille

- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles « m'amuser un peu » demanda Candy

- Baiser…

- Cassie !

- Et bien tu as besoin d'un homme. Tu es toujours jeune et tu ressembles plus à ma sœur qu'à ma mère…

- Je suis ta mère et ça c'est une conversation que nous n'aurons pas !

- Je suis désolée maman, dit Cassie en regardant le billet de la croisière

- Ça va. J'ai été mariée pratiquement toute ma vie, je ne sais même pas par où commencer…

- La Princesse du Pacifique, dit Cassie, le bateau de « La croisière s'amuse »… maman, tu seras sur le bateau de la croisière s'amuse, le bateau de l'amour, où tout le monde tombe amoureux

- « La croisière s'amuse » ?

- Oui, tu ne te rappelles pas ? C'est une vieille émission de télévision où des couples tombent amoureux… c'est le bateau que tu vas prendre !

- Oh, mais c'était juste une émission de télévision…

- Et bien peut être que l'amour du scénario est resté imprégné sur le bateau… c'est un bon signe…

- Un bon signe ?

- Que tu vas t'amuser sur ta croisière… j'en suis sure !

- Cassie, aide moi à faire mes valises. Mon maillot de bain est dans le tiroir et mets-le dans la valise.

Cassie qui était blonde comme sa mère, prit le maillot de bain dans le tiroir et le mit dans la valise.

- Je dois prendre la Princesse du Pacifique en Australie, dit Candy

- Australie ? Tu vas faire toutes ces heures en avion jusqu'en Australie pour prendre un bateau ?

- Et oui ! Je n'ai pas tellement envie de faire toutes ces heures en avions…

- Tu peux dormir et regarder des films… ça ira vite, tu verras.

- Et bien, je vais bien me reposer en tout cas. Des bains de soleil, boire des cocktails sans alcool…

- J'aurai voulu venir avec toi… mais c'est seulement pour toi. Tu en as besoin. Ne pense pas à nous, pense à toi et à ton plaisir

- Merci chérie. Allons-y, la limousine doit déjà être en bas pour nous amener à l'aéroport

- Tante Ginette est là aussi, allons-y…

Ils allèrent à l'aéroport tous ensemble dans la limousine et ils s'amusèrent en buvant et en écoutant de la musique et en regardant la télévision. Les adieux étaient touchants. Ses enfants étaient un peu tristes mais ils étaient contents pour elle.

- Amuses-toi bien, maman, dirent Marc et Steven en la serrant dans les bras

Cassie la serra dans ses bras.

- N'oublie pas, amuse-toi… avec un homme ! Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de sa mère

- Aurevoir Cassie, tu vas me manquer, dit Candy en ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire

- Aurevoir Candy, dit Ginette, amuses-toi et ne nous appelle pas. Tout ira bien…

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je vais être sur mon ordi et je vais avoir de vos nouvelles toutes les dix minutes ! Dit Candy, aurevoir…

- Aurevoir, dirent les autres

Candy monta dans l'avion et son long voyage commença à destination de Sidney en Australie. Le voyage était très long avec plusieurs escales. Candy regarda des films jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez. Elle pensa à sa vie, ses enfants… tout allait s'arranger. Elle allait se reposer pendant la croisière ; elle allait dormir, se faire dorloter, se faire servir et dormir encore. L'avion arriva finalement à Sidney après plus d'une demi journée de voyage. Candy prit un taxi jusqu'au port pour embarquer à bord de la Princesse du Pacifique. C'était un programme un peu juste ; si l'avion avait eu des pépins, elle aurait raté son bateau. On lui montra sa suite qui était la suite du propriétaire 101. Il y avait un grand lit double, un salon, une salle à manger, un divan ou un divan lit, un grand balcon, une salle de bain avec une baignoire, une douche, deux télévisions, un réfrigérateur, une salle de bain supplémentaire, et une très grande penderie. Elle aurait aussi droit à un panier de fruits à sa demande, une radio, un sèche cheveux, du chocolat sous l'oreiller, du savon du shampoing etc.….

- Et bien, dit Candy, elle est superbe cette suite !

Elle mit ses affaires dans la penderie. Elle mit une belle robe avec des fleurs. Les passagers continuaient a monter a bord. Elle alla au restaurant et elle commanda un « Shirley Temple ». Le barman, un noir américain faisait des blagues avec elle.

- Un « Shirley Temple » ? Vous êtes sure d'être assez vieille pour ça ?

- J'ai 3 enfants, dit Candy en souriant, et je suis plus vieille que j'en ai l'air…

- Plus vieille que 15 ans ? Alors vous devez avoir combien ? 16 ans ?

- Ça voudrait dire que j'ai eu ma fille à 2 ans, dit Candy en riant

- Un miracle de la nature ! Dit le barman en riant

Il regarda la main de Candy et il vit son alliance. Elle avait oublié de l'enlever, en fait c'était comme si elle ne voulait pas l'enlever. Elle n'était pas prête.

- Voila Mme…

- Grant…, dit Candy

- Enchanté de vous connaître, je m'appelle Zack

- Salut Zack…, dit elle en riant

Les autres passagers étaient entrain de crier pendant que le bateau s'éloignait du port. Candy alla s'asseoir au restaurant pour manger quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas tellement aimé la nourriture de l'avion, alors elle voulait un bon dîner. Des hommes lui souriaient, mais quand ils virent son alliance, ils s'éloignèrent. Candy se demandait si elle devait enlever son alliance, ou si elle devait s'en servir pour rabrouer les hommes. C'était son premier jour sur le bateau, elle voulait passer un peu de temps seule. Elle eut un bon dîner et un serveur vint lui dire qu'elle était invité à la table du capitaine le lendemain soir. Elle avait un livre dans son sac et elle le sortit pour le lire, jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Elle alla faire un tour. Elle fit du lèche-vitrine et regarda ce qu'il y avait à bord du bateau, ensuite elle alla sur le pont prendre l'air. Dans le restaurant il y avait des chanteurs qui chantaient, mais elle n'avait pas envie de voir le spectacle. Il faisait noir. Il était plus de minuit et c'était le 31 décembre déjà. Le dernier jour de l'année, une année d'enfer qu'elle avait vécu … La nouvelle année devrait être un nouveau départ pour elle. Elle avait versé tant de larmes…elle avait des larmes aux yeux, non… Elle n'allait pas pleurer ! Elle mit sa main sur ses yeux, elle prit in mouchoir de son sac et elle les essuya.

- Vous allez bien ?

C'était la voix d'un homme. Elle sursauta ; elle se retourna et elle le regarda. Il était grand et beau et elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de le regarder ! Il avait les yeux bleus… Elle eut l'impression d'être une adolescente gaga devant le capitaine de l'équipe de football.

- Oui, je vais bien. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi…

- Vous avez l'air tellement triste…

- Je ne suis pas triste ! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

Il siffla.

- Whoa !! Quel tempérament de feu ! Vos taches de son deviennent plus foncé quand vous êtes en colère… et vos yeux dansent… vous êtes adorable…

Candy était tellement surprise, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il flirtait avec elle ? Le bel homme était entrain de flirter avec elle ! Il était sûrement marié, tous les beaux le sont, et il voulait probable une aventure d'un soir, ou un petit coup rapide… sa femme était probablement entrain de l'attendre dans sa cabine…

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des gens comme vous… je dois y aller…

- Des gens comme moi ? Vous ne me connaissez ni d'Adam ou Eve !

- Et bien je connais votre genre ; en croisière à la recherche d'une aventure… et bien je ne suis pas intéressée !

- Vous m'avez juger et condamner sans même me connaître ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est, demander si vous alliez bien…

- Oui je vais bien ! Excusez-moi, je dois y aller…merci quand même…

Elle retourna dans sa suite et elle décida de prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Elle sentit une odeur dans la suite, mais elle se dit que c'était probablement le service de nettoyage. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et elle prit une très longue douche et très chaude et elle lava ses long cheveux ondulés et elle mit du démêlant et elle laisse pendant un moment pour bien démêler ses cheveux pendant qu'ils étaient mouillés. Ensuite elle resta sous la douche pendant un moment. La salle de bain était pleine de vapeur à cause de l'eau chaude. Il y avait seulement une petite serviette de bain dans la salle de bain. Elle avait vu d'autre serviette de bain dans la penderie, mais elle avait oublié d'en prendre une avec elle. Elle mit la petite serviette autour de sa lourde chevelure. Mais elle était trop petite et elle fut trempée en quelques secondes.

- Superbe ! Je dois aller en chercher une dans la penderie ou je peux simple rester nue et me sécher à l'air… je suis seule non ? Pour la première fois depuis…

Ça faisait tellement longtemps… qu'elle n'avait pas été seule. Elle était toujours en famille à la maison d'abord, ensuite avec son mari quand elle s'est mariée, ensuite les enfants… elle était allée à l'université mais elle était déjà mariée… elle avait presque peur de sortir de la salle de bain en costume d'Eve… Elle ouvrit la porte et la vapeur sortit de la salle de bain et le fit grelotter un peu et elle sortir de la salle de bain.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!

Candy cria aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait ! Elle était surprise par ce qu'elle avait vu. Assis sur le lit, il y avait un homme. Et pas n'importe quel homme, celui du pont tout à l'heure qu'elle avait rabroué ! Candy était nue, alors elle mit instinctivement ses mains sur sa poitrine pour la cacher. Mais le reste du corps était toujours nue…

Il était arrivé dans la suite et il avait enlevé sa chemise, et il était entrain d'enlever ses chaussettes quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et une femme apparut devant lui ; ses cheveux étaient mouillés, elle était tellement séduisante, sans son maquillage et toute fraîche…Et c'était la femme qu'il avait rencontrée sur le pont plus tôt. Il était abasourdi, et il ne savait pas quoi dire d'abord. Il ne faisait que regarder son corps nu…

- QUE DIABLE FAITES VOUS DANS MA CABINE ???!!! Cria Candy en retournant dans la salle de bain

- Je peux vous poser la même question, c'est ma cabine, dit l'homme

- Non, c'est la mienne !

- Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part, parce que c'est ma suite, je l'ai payée

- Et moi on le l'a fait cadeau… et c'est ma suite ! Sortez immédiatement !

- Je ne vais nulle part, parce que je n'ai pas d'autres endroits où aller, puisque je suis dans ma suite…

- Sortez de ma chambre pour que je puisse au moins me mettre quelque chose sur le dos !

- Je peux fermer les yeux ; je promets que je ne vais pas tricher…

- SORTEZ !!!!!!!!! Cria Candy en colère

- Je serai dans le salon, dit-il, on se calme !

Il sortit de la chambre pour aller l'attendre au salon. Candy jeta un coup d'œil et elle vit qu'il était sortit de la chambre. Elle sortit et elle mit un peignoir. Elle prit une serviette et elle enveloppa ses cheveux, elle mit des pantoufles et elle sortit de la chambre. Il était assis sur le divan du salon. Candy s'était calmée.

- Salut, dit-elle, je suis désolée d'avoir crier sur vous… vous m'avez surprise

- Vous aussi… mais je vous comprends ; vous sortiez de la douche nue…

Candy rougit.

- J'espère que vous m'avez bien regardé, car vous ne me verrez plus jamais mon corps nu !

- Il ne faut pas dire « jamais », dit-il avec un ton moqueur

- Et bien moi je dis « jamais » ! Il doit y avoir une erreur avec la suite…

- Probablement, allons voir le directeur de la croisière, dit-il

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la suite. Il avait une brochure avec plan qui montrait comment se rendre dans les quartiers du personnel. Ils arrivèrent devant la cabine du directeur de la croisière. C'était une femme, la quarantaine avec des cheveux bruns clairs et un beau sourire. Elle était aussi en peignoir, et ses cheveux étaient mouillés.

- Oui, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui, dit Candy, je suis de la suite 101 et ce monsieur dit que c'est sa suite, pas la mienne….

- C'est curieux, dit la femme appelée Judy, veuillez me suivre dit-elle en fermant sa porte

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à un bureau, il y avait un agent de sécurité et Judy entra dans le bureau pour voir ce qui se passait, suivit de Candy et de l'homme. Elle alluma un ordinateur pour vérifier les réservations. Le capitaine du navire était entrain de passer par là et il se demanda ce qui se passait. Judy regarda la liste et elle dit ;

- Réservation pour la suite du proprietaire101…

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda le capitaine

- Non, dit Judy, ces deux passagers partagent la même cabine mais ils ne devraient pas…

- Comment ça ? Demanda le capitaine

- C'est ce que j'essaye de voir, dit Judy

- Je m'excuse pour la confusion, dit le capitaine, je suis sure que Judy va arranger le problème tout de suite… Judy ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Et bien dit Judy, j'ai trouvé le problème. Vous êtes Mme Grant ?

- Oui, dit Candy

- Et vous êtes M. Grant ?

- Non, c'est Grantchester, dit l'homme

- Grantchester ? Dit Judy, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ici… j'ai Terrence Grant … en fait ; j'ai M. et Mme Terrence Grant…

- Quoi ? Dit Candy, mais nous ne sommes pas mariés !

- Beaucoup de couples prétendent être mariés pour avoir une suite, dit Judy

- Vous croyez que c'est de l'arnaque pour avoir une suite ? Dit Candy

- C'est déjà arrivé, dit Judy

- Je ne suis pas mariée, et surtout pas à ce goujat ! Je viens de divorcer, je célèbre ma liberté, dit Candy

- Et je voulais passer ma croisière seul, dans ma cabine, pas avec une femme que ne connais n'y d'Adam ou Eve ! Dit Terrence

_« Ou Eve, dit Candy dans sa tête, il m'a vu en costume d'Eve ! Oh mon Dieu ! »_

- Je n'aime pas vos insinuations dit Candy à Judy

- Je m'excuse, dit Judy

Judy trouvait que Terrence Grantchester était un homme très séduisant. Toutes les femmes auraient été ravies de partager une suite avec lui par erreur… mais cette femme qui ressemblait à une adolescente était très difficile.

- Arrangez ce problème ; donnez-moi une autre chambre pour que je puisse aller dormir…

- Et bien il y a un autre problème ; nous n'avons rien d'autre de disponible, dit Judy

- Quoi ? Dit Candy

- C'est la croisière de la nouvelle année et nous sommes pleins, dit Judy

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Dit Candy

- Ça veut dire, dit Terrence que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de partager la suite…

- Non ! Dit Candy, vous plaisantez j'espère ?

- Je sais que nous sommes sur le bateau où se filmait « la croisière s'amuse », dit Terrence, mais tout ceci est ridicule ! On dirait que ça sort tout droit d'un livre de scénario !

_« Et bien peut être que l'amour du scénario est resté imprégné sur le bateau… c'est un bon signe… » Avait dit Cassie _

Candy entendit la voix de sa fille dans sa tête.

_« Non, c'est insensé ! » Se dit-elle dans sa tête. _

Terrence Grantchester, était un homme très séduisant, elle l'avait remarqué sur le pont quand ils s'étaient regardés, il s'était passé quelque chose…Mais elle chassa vite cette pensée. Il ne s'était rien passé ! Mais… Elle se sentait un peu bizarre depuis qu'elle l'avait vu… ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un bel homme, mais c'était la premier fois qu'un homme avait un tel effet sur elle…pourquoi ? Elle n'était pas une adolescente, elle était une femme avec des enfants adolescents… Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait…

- Hey ! Dit-elle, je n'aime pas partager ma suite non plus ! Ceci est inadmissible ! Vous devez faire quelque chose !

- Toutes nos excuses Mme. Grant et M. Grantchester… nous allons vous rembourser pour votre croisière, c'est au compte de la maison, enfin du bateau…

- Alors je dois partager ma suite avec lui ? Dit Candy

- Et bien il y a de pires façons de passer une croisière, dit Judy ironiquement

- Vous voulez changer de place avec moi ? Dit Candy

- Quoi ? Dit Judy, mais…

- Vous ne serez pas confortable dans la suite de Judy et ça ne serait pas approprié pour elle de partager la cabine d'un passager…

- Oh, mais c'est approprié pour moi de la partager avec une étranger ? Dit Candy

- Et bien vous pouvez en profiter pour vous connaître, dit le capitaine

- Dites-moi que je rêve ! Dit Candy, je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Rien n'arrive jamais comme je le prévois !

- Mme. Grant, dit Terrence, la situation ne me plait guère non plus…

- Je ne vous vois pas entrain de vous plaindre…

- La situation ne va pas s'arranger miraculeusement si je me mets en colère… Il y a un divan lit dans la suite, n'est-ce pas Judy ?

Judy regarda son écran d'ordinateur et elle dit ;

- J'ai peur que le divan soit juste un divan dans cette suite…

- Pas de divan lit ? Dit Terrence, de mieux en mieux !

- Toutes nos excuses, dit le capitaine encore

Candy était fatiguée et elle sortit du bureau pour retourner dans la suite. Elle arriva et elle s'assit au salon, en attendant que Terrence arrive. Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard avec un panier plein de fruits frais.

- Avec le compliments du capitaine, dit-il en le mettant sur la table…nous avons une croisière gratuite

- Une croisière gratuite ? Je m'en fou si c'est gratuit ou pas ; c'était un cadeau de mes parents !

- Ils vont être remboursés alors…

- Vous semblez avoir prit tout ceci très bien…

- Avoir une belle femme qui partage ma suite… je me demande pourquoi je devrais me plaindre, Mme Grant…

- Candy, vous pouvez m'appelez Candy, M. Grantchester

- Terry, s'il vous plait

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qui va prendre le lit ?

- J'aime que vous n'assumiez pas que je vais vous laisser le lit parce que vous êtes une femme…

- Je suis trop fatiguée pour me disputer avec vous, dit Candy en allant dans la chambre

Elle enleva son peignoir et elle mit sa robe de nuit. Ses cheveux étaient presque secs, et elle se mit à les brosser vigoureusement, en rage. Ensuite elle prit une couverture sur le lit et un oreiller et elle alla dans le salon et elle se coucha sur le divan.

- Vous pouvez avoir le lit aujourd'hui, dit-elle, je dormirai dessus demain, on va faire ça à tour de rôle… bonne nuit ! Pouvez-vous éteindre la lumière s'il vous plait ?

Terry le regarda ; elle était si charmante, ce geste qu'elle venait de faire n'avait fait que l'embellir à ses yeux. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la femme aux taches de son. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avant… Etait-ce le bateau ? C'était après tout le bateau de « la croisière s'amuse », le bateau de l'amour… non c'était insensé. Il alla dans la chambre et il se sentit mal, il retourna au salon.

- Candy allons, vous pouvez prendre le lit…

- Terry, je vous ai dit que vous pouvez avoir le lit ce soir…

- Je suis un gentleman, je ne peux pas dormir dans le lit pendant que vous dormiez sur le divan

Candy le regarda, il était tellement mignon… Mais c'était quoi ça ? Elle était entrain de se radoucir ?

- S'il vous plait Candy…

- Vous ne voulez pas que votre honneur soit blessé ? Je ne vais rien dire, personne ne le saura

- Mais moi je le saurai… je vous en prie.

- Vous êtes entrain de me supplier de prendre beau lit moelleux pour que vous puissiez dormir sur le divan ? Vous allez vous agenouiller aussi si je vous le demande ?

- N'exagérez pas…

- D'accord mon Seigneur, je vais prendre le lit, puisque vous insistez

Elle se leva et elle marcha jusqu'à la chambre.

- Bonne nuit mon Seigneur, dit-elle avec un sourire

Elle alla se coucher, mais elle était incapable de s'endormir tout de suite. Le voyage en avion, la croisière, la confusion des suites… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle partageait sa chambre avec une étranger qui était beau comme un dieu. Il était anglais, parce qu'il avait l'accent britannique, pas l'accent australien. Il semblait être un noble… et elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à lui surtout qu'il était dans la pièce à coté.

Terry de son coté était aussi entrain d'essayer de dormir et il se demandait pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas… Il était un homme d'âge mur, qui avait eu des tonnes d'aventures avec des femmes…Mais il était entrain d'éprouver quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et il aimait ça.

Ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux en rêvant l'un de l'autre. Quoi qu'il arrive pendant cette croisière, ils ne seront plus jamais les mêmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Les surprises de la vie_**

_**Deuxième** **partie**_

Candy se réveille après une nuit agitée et elle avait oublié pendant un moment où elle se trouvait.

_« Tu es en croisière, idiote ! Se dit-elle. »_

Elle rappela de ce qui s'était passé la veille, l'erreur de réservation et comment elle était forcée de partager sa cabine avec un étranger, qui était terriblement séduisant ! Terrence Grantchester… Elle se réveilla et elle alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide.

Terry s'était déjà douché, avant que Candy ne se réveille et il était torse nu. Il avait à peine fermé l'œil ; il pensait a la femme dans l'autre salle et à tout ce que ça avait éveillé en lui… On frappa à la porte…

- Terry ! Dit une femme en se jetant a son cou, je suis venu pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi ! Tu as déjà commandé ? Je veux des fruits frais… oh, tu en as dans ta salle à manger…

La jeune femme, qui avait des cheveux bruns, mi-longs portait une jupe de tennis, très courte, blanche avec un t-shirt blanc, marcha jusqu'à la table et elle prit une pêche du panier de fruits et elle se mit à la manger…

- Terry ? Tu as déjà commandé le petit dej ? Demanda-t-elle encore en mâchant sa pêche

Candy sortait de la salle de bain et elle portait un peignoir et ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Elle entendit une femme entrain de parler avec Terry… elle eut un pincement au cœur… pourquoi ? Elle était jalouse !

_« Pourquoi serais-je jalouse ? C'est ridicule ! » Se dit-elle_

Mais le pincement de son cœur était toujours là. Cette femme était dans sa suite et elle se comportait comme chez elle ! De quel droit ?! C'était sa suite ! Candy marcha jusqu'au salon juste après que la femme ait posé la question une deuxième fois sur le petit déjeuner à Terry.

- Terry ? C'est le petit déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim, dit Candy

La femme était surprise de voir une autre femme sortir de la chambre à coucher…

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-elle à Candy

- Je suis dans ma suite, dit Candy, qui êtes-vous ?

- Heather.., dit Terry

- Je suis sa petite amie ! Dit Heather

- Petite amie ? Dit Candy avec un sourire moqueur

- Oui. Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites vous dans cette suite ?

- Je suis sa femme, dit Candy

Elle était surprise d'avoir dit ça, et Terry aussi !

- Femme ? Dit Heather, Terry n'est pas marié, c'est le célibataire le plus en vue de Londres !

- Plus maintenant, dit Candy

- Terry ? Dit Heather en le regardant, de quoi parle-t-elle ?

- Heather, je vais t'expliquer plus tard… dit Terry, va m'attendre au bar de la piscine

- Tu es marié ? Dit Heather bouleversée

Avant que Terry ne puisse répondre, on frappa à la porte encore.

- Attends une minute, dit Terry

Il alla ouvrir la porte, et c'était le petit déjeuner avec un serveur.

- M. et Mme Grantchester ? Dit le serveur, votre petit déjeuner, avec les compliments du capitaine !

- Superbe ! Dit Candy, j'ai tellement faim !

Le serveur entra avec sa table roulante où se trouvait le petit déjeuner copieux et il le mit sur la table de la salle à manger.

- M. et Mme Grantchester ? Dit Heather, espèce de salaud !

Elle poussa Terry.

- Heather, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Dit Terry, attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- Expliquer quoi ? Comment tu m'as menti hier soir alors que tu devais être avec ta femme ? Tu es un chien !

Elle quitta la cabine en courrant, en larmes. Le serveur avait fini et Candy prit son sac a main pour lui donner un pourboire et il s'en alla. Ils étaient maintenant seuls. Terry n'était pas content…

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda-t-il à Candy

- Fais quoi ?

- Faire semblant d'être ma femme ? Je pensais que vous détestiez l'idée…

- Vous avez raison…

- Alors pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Je la détestais plus…de quel droit ose-t-elle venir dans ma suite et se comportait comme si c'était la sienne ?

- C'est aussi ma suite… je peux avoir des invités !

- Pas avec moi ici, désolée…vous pouvez aller dans sa cabine…

- Ce n'est pas aussi grand…

- Si vous voulez vous envoyer en l'air, vous n'avez pas tellement besoin de place… un placard à ballet serait suffisant…

Terry essayait d'être en colère, mais dès qu'il la regardait, dès qu'il voyait ses beaux yeux, il fondait.

- Vous êtes jalouse, dit-il

- Ne vous flattez pas de la sorte !

- Vous êtes jalouse… me voir avec une autre femme, vous a mis en colère…

- Je ne voulais pas voir de scènes amoureuses touchantes ; je viens de divorcer…

- Et après ? Maintenant vous êtes en colère contre tous les couples amoureux ? Vous avez un problème avec nous ? Vous avez besoin d'un psychiatre…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psychiatre…

- Si vous en avez besoin… parce que vous devez avoir la berlue ; je ne suis pas votre mari…

- Et je ne suis pas votre femme… voilà… vous êtes content ? Vous aimez « Feather » ? (plume)

- Heather…

- Soit… vous l'aimez ?

- Aimer est un bien grand mot…

- Elle n'est qu'une amourette de croisière, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis un homme et j'admets aimer la compagnie des femmes…

- Au moins vous n'êtes pas marié, vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez… le petit dej refroidit Terry…

Il la regarda, elle était entrain de manger le petit déjeuner et il aimait ce qu'il voyait…

- Et bien apparemment ce bateau nous a mariés…, dit Terry, vous vous êtes bien amusé à prétendre que c'était la vérité. Je vous revaudrai ça !

- Ça refroidit, dit-elle encore

Il mangea le petit déjeuner avec Candy et Heather n'était même pas dans sa tête…

Candy ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle était heureuse de manger le petit déjeuner avec Terry. C'était comme si quelque chose l'avait poussé à dire à cette femme que Terry était à elle…A elle ? Mais c'était quoi ça ? Elle l'avait rencontré hier seulement…et il n'y a pas très longtemps elle pleurait la fin de son mariage, et à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, son cœur lui faisait mal. Mais depuis hier, depuis l'erreur avec les suites, elle avait parlé de son divorce, elle avait pensé à son divorce, mais le pincement de son cœur avait disparu… et il était revenu quand elle a vu Terry avec Heather…

Terry sortit après le petit déjeuner pour aller voir Heather. Candy s'habilla et elle alla dans le café internet sur le pont 9 pour envoyé des courriels à ses enfants et à sa famille. Ensuite elle alla au bar de la piscine.

- Salut Zack, dit-elle au barman

- Salut ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Je vais bien, merci

- Un autre Shirley Temple ?

- Oui, un froid avec du Seven up, s'il vous plait…, dit Candy en souriant

- Tout de suite !

Il lui fit son breuvage froid et le lui donna.

- Merci Zack, dit-elle

- De rien, dit-il en souriant

Candy alla s'asseoir sur une chaise longue près de la piscine. On pouvait sentir l'odeur du chlore de l'eau de la piscine. Les gens étaient entrain de nager et de s'amuser, ils étaient sur l'océan Pacifique, sur la Princesse du Pacifique et le climat était superbe.

Une femme, qui semblait avoir à peu près l'age de Candy vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Salut, je m'appelle Ruth, dit-elle, vous êtes seule ?

- Oui, dit Candy

- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous et parler un peu ?

- Bien sur

- Je suis sur ce bateau pour être seule me reposer et m'amuser dans la chambre. Et, je me repose bien pour le moment, mais je ne m'amuse pas dans la chambre encore…

- Ok, dit Candy c'est un peu trop d'information pour moi !

- Vous, vous êtes nouvelle !

- Nouvelle ?

- Vous êtes une nouvelle femme libre, célibataire, dit Ruth en souriant

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Dit Candy

- J'étais comme vous avant…

Elles se mirent a parler jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Elles se tutoyaient…

- Tu veux venir manger un morceau avec moi ? Demanda Ruth

- Oui, dit Candy

- Et si on allait chez Sabatini ?

- Italien ? Super, dit Candy, allons-y

Pendant qu'elles marchaient, elles rencontrèrent deux hommes entrain de leur sourire.

- Mesdames, dit un d'entre eux, nous nous dirigions vers vous, vous partez déjà ?

- Nous allons déjeuner dit Ruth en souriant

- On peut vous accompagner ? Dit l'homme en souriant, nous voulons faire votre connaissance…

- Bien sur, dit Ruth, allons-y…

Candy se sentit un peu bizarre. Elle avait été mariée la majorité de sa vie, et maintenant… avoir l'attention des hommes… ce ne pas qu'elle ne l'avait pas avant, mais maintenant elle était libre de dire oui si elle le voulait, et ça lui faisait une drôle de sensation. Elle amena Ruth un peu à l'écart pour lui parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit Candy, on ne les connaît même pas !

- Nous sommes sur un bateau de croisière de luxe, qu'est-ce qui peut bien nous arriver ? Et on peut faire plus ample connaissance en déjeunant avec eux

- Je ne suis pas si sure…, dit Candy inconfortable

- Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit. On va seulement déjeuner avec des beaux mecs…

Candy les regarda. L'un d'entre eux était blond et il était bronzé et l'autre avait des cheveux brun clair. Ils étaient tous les deux grands, bien bâtis et très séduisants.

_« Il ne sont pas aussi beaux que Terry, se dit Candy dans la tête, ok…c'était quoi ça ?! »_

Terry ne faisait que revenir dans sa tête. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui ! Ces deux beaux mecs étaient arrivés juste à temps. Candy et sa nouvelle amie déjeunèrent avec les deux beaux mecs et elles s'amusèrent à raconter des blagues et à rire. Le blond aimait bien Candy et l'autre aimait bien Ruth. Ils étaient prêts à passer l'après midi avec elles dans leur cabine. Candy voulait rabrouer son prétendant et aller dans sa suite pour faire la sieste, seule. Ils virent Terry et Heather qui lui souriait ; ils entraient dans le restaurant. Heather ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre Terry pour longtemps, il était charmant et elle était folle de lui. Et toute cette histoire avec la femme qui prétendait être sa femme… elle avait cru à ses explications…Ils virent Candy et Ruth et les deux hommes. Terry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse avec ces deux playboys !

- Voila la folle de ce matin qui prétendait être ta femme, avec des très beaux mecs, dit Heather

- Ces playboys stupides ? Que diable fait-elle avec eux ?! Fit Terry vexé

- Terry, chéri, on dirait que tu es un peu jaloux… je pensais que tu as dit qu'elle n'était rien pour toi…

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit avec ces salauds, dit Terry

- C'est une grande fille, dit Heather

Mais Terry se dirigeait déjà vers le petit groupe. Ruth le vit et elle pensa qu'il était séduisant.

- Candy, regarde ce mec, il est tellement beau ! Dit Ruth

Candy regarda et elle vit Terry qui marchait vers eux. Les deux hommes étaient un peu jaloux ; comment ces deux femmes regardaient-elle un autre homme alors qu'ils étaient là !

- Il marche vers nous, dit Ruth toute excitée

- Ruth tu es en compagnie de deux beaux mecs, pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça ? Dit Candy

- Parce que je suis ici pour m'amuser et je veux en profiter, dit Ruth

Terry arriva à leur table. Heather était derrière lui entrain de fulminer.

- Chérie ! Dit-il en parlant à Candy, je pensais bien que je te trouverai ici !

Candy était surprise ; il était entrain de lui faire payer pour l'incident du matin !

- Terry, dit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux fâchés.

Lui, bien sur ignora les yeux fâchés ; il souriait.

- Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ! Dit-il, je sais que je t'ai promis que je ne travaillerais pas pendant notre croisière, mais c'était une urgence… s'il te plait, pardonne moi et viens avec moi, je vais me racheter…

- C'est quoi ça, dit le blond, qui êtes vous ? Et que voulez-vous ?

- Je suis son mari, dit Terry, c'est ma femme…

- QUOI ??? Cria tout le monde à la table

- Candy, dit Ruth, tu es mariée ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais divorcée …

- Elle dit ça quand elle en colère contre moi. Nous sommes venus ici pour nous reposer et je travaille, dit Terry

- Je ne suis pas sa femme, dit Candy calmement, il ment…

Un serveur arriva pour débarrasser leur table. C'était le même qui leur avait apporté le petit déjeuner le matin.

- M et Mme Grandchester, comme c'est bon de vous revoir. Comment était votre petit déjeuner dans votre suite ce matin ? Dit le serveur

- Il était excellent, merci, dit Terry

Candy secoua sa tête.

- Candy ? Dit le blond, vous êtes sa femme? Mais je croyais que…

- Vous avez cru quoi ? Dit Terry, que vous alliez avoir ma femme pour une partie de jambes en l'air ? Et bien dommage pour vous ! Allez viens, chérie, allons-y…

Il prit sa main et Candy décida de la suivre. Elle ne voulait pas faire une scène ; tout le monde les regardait déjà. Et elle était ravie intérieurement que Terry ait fait ça, même si ce n'était qu'une blague. Elle n'avait plus besoin de rabrouer le blond…

- Ruth, je suis désolée, dit Candy, mais je dois y aller… je te vois tout à l'heure !

Elle partit avec Terry. Heather était entrain de fulminer ; Terry l'avait abandonnée, encore une fois ! Après tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté, il ne l'avait même pas regardé quand il quitta le restaurant avec Candy.

Quand ils furent hors de la vue des autres, Candy se libera. Ils se tutoyaient, maintenant.

- Tu m'as fait payer pour se matin. Je ne savais pas que tu gardais rancune à ce point…

- C'était amusant, dit-il

- Oui… mais et ta petite amie ? Tu as certainement du la supplier de te reprendre, et une minute après, tu fais semblant d'être mon mari et tu sors du restaurant avec moi ?

- Ce n'est pas important, dit-il, pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus en colère… ?

- Pourquoi serai-je en colère ? Parce mon mari qui est grand beau et fort est venu me chercher pour se réconcilier avec moi, parce qu'il m'a abandonné pendant notre croisière pour travailler ? Tim, le blond voulait passer l'après midi avec moi… et j'ai dit à Ruth que j'étais divorcée… maintenant tu m'as donné l'air d'être une femme infidèle… comme ce matin quand j'ai donné l'impression que tu étais un chien, devant « Feather »… Beau travail !

Ils arrivèrent dans leur suite et Candy alla dans la chambre pour se reposer. Terry commanda le déjeuner pour lui, car il n'allait plus le faire avec Heather maintenant !

Candy se réveilla, elle alla au salon et elle trouva Terry entrain de lire un livre sur le divan.

- Comment était ta sieste ? Demanda-t-il

- Magnifique, dit-elle

Ils se regardèrent. Ils devaient parler de leur situation courante.

- Ok, Terry, dit-elle, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Qu'est-ce que je veux ?

- Oui… tu viens de déclarer être mon mari dans un endroit public, en gâchant mes chances avec Tim dans le processus, et sans parler que tu m'aies donné l'air d'être une femme infidèle…et tu as aussi gâcher tes chances avec « Feather »

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à l'appeler « Feather » ?

- Ce n'est pas son nom ? Dit-elle ironiquement, on s'en fou ! Ce n'est pas du tout le but de ma conversation !

- A oui… nous sommes forcés de partager une suite, nous sommes enregistrés comme mari et femme, mais nous ne nous connaissons pas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

- Que nous passions notre temps à nous connaître pendant cette croisière, et que nous la passions ensemble…

- Ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

- Ça veut dire, que je vais t'accompagner au restaurant et partout sur le bateau. Tu n'as pas besoin de ces playboys…

- Playboys ?

- Tu savais qu'il voulait une partie de jambes en l'air après le déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et après ? Dit Candy, comme disent les français, _« c'est encore mieux_ _l'après-midi ! »_(en français dans le texte)

- Tu es une nouvelle divorcée ; tu dois être entrain de te remettre de l'échec de ton mariage…

- Tu ne sais rien sur moi ! Comment oses-tu assumer savoir comment je me sens ?!

- Je n'assume rien du tout...j'ai seulement vécu aussi le même chose… Même si tu crois être prêt à finir les choses, ça fait toujours mal, plus que tu ne le croyais… et tu veux faire quelque chose de fou pour sceller cette fin…

- Comme coucher avec un homme que je viens de rencontrer il y a quelques heures ? Alors tu m'as arrêté pour mon propre bien ?

- C'était aussi pour ce matin…

- Pour ton information ; j'allais rabrouer Tim et venir ici seule, pour prendre ma sieste…

- Alors, je ne t'ai pas sauvé ?

- Tu m'as sauvé le discours et les excuses que j'aurai dû trouver pour le jeter… Merci.

- Candy, regarde… Nous sommes forcés de partager cette suite. On peut apprendre à se connaître et devenir amis… je peux te tenir compagnie pendant la croisière…comme ton ami seulement…

- Seulement comme mon ami ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique

- Comme ton ami seulement, répéta-t-il, je n'ai aucune intention d'être le mec avec qui tu le fais pour oublier…

- Tu t'égares, mon cher ! Je n'avais aucune intention envers toi !

- Arrêtes d'être sur la défensive, je veux seulement être ton ami…

Candy le regarda. Elle se sentait bien quand elle le regardait, elle aimait l'avoir avec elle dans la suite. Elle ne l'avait rencontré que la veille, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Il voulait passer sa croisière avec elle… comme son ami. Elle n'était pas prête pour autre chose de toute façon.

- Tu m'as vu nue, dit-elle

- Je suis désolé pour ça. Il n'y a rien que je j'aurai pu vraiment faire pour éviter ça…Tu veux me voir nu ? Comme ça on est quittes ? Proposa-t-il

- NON ! Ça ne va pas la tête ?! Le seul homme que j'ai vu nu dans ma vie, c'est mon ex-mari !

- D'accord. Je voulais seulement te montrer que je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention. Ce n'est pas une ruse…

- Tu es trop beau pour être vrai…

- Je le suis pourtant…

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait des hommes comme toi… tu…es gentil. Tu es obligé de vivre avec moi, tu as laissé tombé ta petite amie et maintenant tu veux que nous soyons amis ? Tu ne me connais même pas…

- Je sais que tu es gentille et que tu passes un moment difficile…

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, crois-moi

_« Je voudrais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras t'embrasser et te faire l'amour toute la nuit… » Se dit-il dans sa tête. _

- D'accord Terry… dit-elle finalement

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui…

- Alors recommençons a zéro. Bonjour, je suis Terrence Grantchester, je vais habiter dans cette suite, dit-il

- Salut ! Je suis Candice Neige Grant, et je vais aussi habiter dans cette suite…, dit-elle

- Superbe ! Nous allons passer du bon temps ensemble pendant cette croisière, en visitant tous les sites touristique, dit-il en souriant

- Terry, tu es sure que tu veux passer tout ton temps avec moi ? Tu es venu faire cette croisière pour t'amuser, tu avais une petite amie… je ne suis qu'une amie et je ne serai pas en mesure de…

- Candy… je ne vis pas que pour le sexe… Je peux le faire quand je veux pour le reste de ma vie. C'est seulement 2 petites semaines, pendant toute une vie et je veux être avec une amie et passer du bon temps avec elle en faisant du tourisme…

- Ma marraine pense que je vais m'amuser… avec un homme…

- Tu peux lui dire que tu t'es amusé…

- Lui mentir ?

- Mon Dieu, tu es si pure, tu sais ça ?

- Je ne suis pas habituée à mentir…

- Et bien, nous allons beaucoup nous amuser ensemble. Tu peux lui dire que tu t'es amusé… seulement ça sera pas le genre d'amusement qu'elle avait en tête…

- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant, nous sommes invités à la table du capitaine pour le dîner, je vais aller m'apprêter…

- Ne prends pas trop longtemps, j'ai aussi besoin de la grande salle de bain, dit-il en souriant

Candy pensa dans sa tête que s'ils étaient vraiment mariés, ils auraient partagé la même salle de bain et gagner du temps…comme elle le faisait avec son mari…Non, ce n'est pas le moment d'être triste. Elle allait être contente et s'amuser avec Terry qui était assez gentil pour lui tenir compagnie pendant cette croisière. Elle prit une douche, se lava les cheveux et elle sortit…

- Terry, j'ai fini, je vais finir de m'apprêter dans la chambre…

- Merci, dit Terry en entrant dans la salle de bain

Elle sécha ses cheveux avec un sèche-cheveux et elle mit une jolie robe noire. Elle laissa ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules. Elle alla dans le salon attendre Terry et pour qu'il puisse s'habiller dans la chambre. Il était très élégant dans son costume noir et sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé.

- Prête Mme Grant ?

- Prête Monsieur Grantchester…

Ils dînèrent à la table du capitaine. Il y avait beaucoup de gens. Le capitaine était content de voir Candy et Terry ensemble et en bon terme. Ils formaient vraiment un très beau couple. Il y avait aussi un orchestre qui jouait de la musique et les passagers dansaient. Terry regarda Candy.

- Tu veux danser avec moi, Candy ?

- J'en serai enchantée, dit-elle en souriant

Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse et ils se mirent à danser comme s'ils flottaient dans les airs. Candy souriait et elle riait, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras ; une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant dans sa vie. Quand ils retournèrent à leur place, le capitaine, qui était assis à coté de Terry, lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

- Vous ressemblez à un couple marié…

- Et bien vous nous avez forcer à nous entendre en nous mettant dans la même suite… pourquoi passer notre temps à nous quereller ? Et elle est absolument charmante…

- Vous être entrain de tomber amoureux d'elle…

- Non…

- Je peux l'entendre dans votre voix ; vous êtes amoureux après un jour seulement ? Le coup de foudre… J'espère que vous finirez vraiment mari et femme…

- Vous allez un peu vite en besogne, capitaine…

Candy et Terry allèrent se promener sur le pont et elle rencontra Ruth avec son nouveau mec.

- Candy, dit Ruth en souriant, salut ! Espèce de petite cachottière !

- Ruth, dit Candy, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien… tu t'es réconcilié avec ton mari ? Mais bien sur, dit Ruth

- Oui, comme tu peux le voir, dit Candy

- Chérie, allons-y, dit Terry, il commence à faire froid

- D'accord mon cœur. Bye Ruth…

- Bye, Candy et mari…, dit Ruth

Candy et Terry s'en allèrent.

- Ça c'était amusant, dit Candy

- J'espère que ce ne te dérange pas, dit Terry

- Qu'un bel aristocrate britannique fait semblant d'être mon mari ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait ?

- Tu trouves que je suis beau ?

- Tu sais que tu es beau, Terry…, dit-elle doucement

Ils retournèrent dans leur suite et ils parlèrent pour la majorité de la nuit. Elle lui parla d'elle même, de ses enfants et son mariage, sans entrer dans les détails désastreux.

- Tu as 3 enfants ? Demanda-il

- Oui, dit-elle en lui montrant les photos dans son portefeuille

Il regarda et il vit les photos des ses 3 enfants souriant sur leur photo de classe.

- La fille te ressemble, dit-il

- Sans les taches de sons…

- Tu as de beaux enfants, dit-il

- Merci. Tu as des enfants ?

- Oui, dit-il, en lui montrant aussi son portefeuille

- Deux filles et un garçon… ils sont beaux. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es divorcé ?

- Merci… 12 ans

- Oh… tu ne veux pas recommencer ?

- Mon mariage était un mariage arrangé. Je n'étais pas amoureux de ma femme…

- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

- Non, dit-il

_« Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi, mais je ne veux pas te faire peur. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi après seulement un jour » Se dit-il dans sa tête. _

- Et toi ? Tu aimais ton mari ?

- Je suppose que je l'ai aimé à un moment donné. Mais il m'a vraiment fait beaucoup de mal…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment, je ne suis pas prête. Désolée…

- D'accord.

Le reste de la croisière était comme une lune de miel, sauf qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. En Australie, ils visitèrent Brisbane, Honiara. Ils allèrent aussi aux Iles Salomon, Rabaul, Papouasie en Nouvelle Guinée, les Iles Truk , Micronésie, Guam, les Iles Mariana, Saipan ; Iwo Jima, Okinawa, Hiroshima, Osaka au Japon.

Candy prit plusieurs photos et elle acheta plusieurs souvenirs pour sa famille. Elle avait passé du bon temps avec Terry qui était un très bon ami pour elle. Il la faisait rire, il jouait les guides parfois et il faisait des blagues. Il lui avait vraiment remonté le moral.

La croisière était maintenant finie et ils devaient se séparer, mais pas tout de suite. Comme elle allait à New York et lui allait a Londres, ils allaient prendre le même avion et il allait descendre a Londres. Ils quittèrent le bateau ensemble. Le capitaine leur disait aurevoir. Il vit combien ils étaient devenus proches. Il ne savait pas que ce n'était que de l'amitié.

- Et bien dit le capitaine, on dirait que le « bateau de l'amour » a fait son miracle malgré tout…

Candy et Terry se regardèrent en souriant.

- Aurevoir capitaine et merci pour tout, dit Candy

- Oui, merci pour cette merveilleuse croisière, dit Terry

Ils partirent en se tenant par la taille. Heather les regardait avec des yeux jaloux, même si elle avait trouvé un autre mec avec qui s'amuser pendant la croisière. Elle voulait Terry… Ruth était toujours avec le même mec, et ils quittèrent le navire ensemble aussi.

Dans l'avion, ils continuaient à se comporter comme les meilleurs amis du monde et ils regardèrent des films ensemble en faisant des commentaires en riant. Le personnel de l'avion les regardait et ils pensaient qu'ils étaient liés romantiquement.

Elle s'endormit et Terry l'a tenait dans ses bras. Il était fou d'elle, mais comme elle était entrain de se remettre de l'échec de son mariage, il ne voulait pas le lui dire pour ne pas l'effrayer. Quand ils arrivèrent à Londres, Terry devait partir.

- Ça y est, Candy, je dois partir…

- Aurevoir Terry. J'ai passé un temps merveilleux avec toi. Je suis heureuse que nous soyons devenus amis. Tu vas me manquer, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras

- Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, à n'importe quelle heure Candy, quelque soit le problème…

- Merci Terry. Tu peux m'appeler aussi…

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras de l'un et l'autre et ensuite Terry s'en alla. Candy resta et elle pleura un peu. Il était un très bon ami, un vrai gentleman qui n'avait même pas essayé de coucher avec elle… Il n'a pas essayé de la séduire… Une partie d'elle aurait voulu qu'il essaye… Mais son mariage raté était toujours trop présent dans sa tête, elle ne voulait pas se servir de Terry pour oublier son mari…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Les surprises de la vie_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

_**Troisième** **partie**_

Candy arriva à New York et elle était ravie de voir ses enfants qui l'attendaient à l'aéroport.

- Maman ! Dirent ses enfants en courant vers elle

Elle les serra dans ses bras ! Ils lui avaient tellement manqué !

- Oh, comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle

- Nous allons bien maman, dit Cassie, comment tu vas ?

- Je vais très bien, dit-elle, Ginette !

- Salut ma petite ! Comment vas-tu ?

- A merveille ! Fit Candy

- Je peux le voir, dit Ginette avec un sourire moqueur

- Steven, dit Candy à son petit, viens ici !

Elle serra son bébé dans les bras et elle le porta pour une minute. La limousine les attendait devant l'aéroport, après les formalités. Ils étaient prêts à aller à la maison. Les enfants était contents d'avoir tous les souvenirs que leur mère avait apportés pour eux, du Pacifique…

Candy était dans sa chambre avec sa fille et Ginette.

- Alors maman, comment était ta croisière ? Es-tu tombé amoureuse ? Demanda Cassie

- Non…, dit Candy

- C'était le « bateau de l'amour » ! Tu ne t'es même pas fait des amis hommes ?

- J'ai fait un ami ; il est anglais…

- Oh… vous vous êtes amusés ?

- En faisant du tourisme, oui !

- Maman…

- Cassie, je suis ta mère ! Ça c'est une conversation que nous n'aurons pas ! Mais je peux te dire qu'il avait une erreur dans la réservation ; on nous a pris pour mari et femme…

- Quoi ? Dit Ginette, comment ?

- Son nom de famille est Grantchester et le mien est Grant…on s'est retrouvé dans la même suite… et comme il n'y avait aucune autre suite de disponible…

- Tu as partagé ta suite avec un parfait étranger ? Dit Cassie, cool !

- Je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle au début, mais après… nous sommes devenus amis…, dit Candy

- Seulement des amis ? Et vous avez partagé une suite pendant toute la croisière ? Demanda Cassie

- Cassie ! Sors de ma chambre et laisse-moi parler à Ginette

- D'accord maman, dit Cassie en sortant et en chantant la chanson de la croisière s'amuse…

_Love, exciting and new  
Come Aboard. We're expecting you.  
Love, life's sweetest reward.  
Let it flow, it floats back to you. _

Love Boat soon will be making another run  
The Love Boat promises something for everyone  
Set a course for adventure,  
Your mind on a new romance.

Love won't hurt anymore  
It's an open smile on a friendly shore.  
Yes LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! It's LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! (hey-ah!)

Love Boat soon will be making another run  
The Love Boat promises something for everyone  
Set a course for adventure,  
Your mind on a new romance.

Love won't hurt anymore  
It's an open smile on a friendly shore.  
It's LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! It's LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! It's  
LOOOOOOOOOOOVE!  
It's the Love Boat-ah! It's the Love Boat-ah!

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est que tu sois heureuse…, dit Ginette

- Non, ce qu'elle veut, c'est entendre que j'ai eu des rapports sexuels, sans être mariée comme ça elle va penser qu'elle peut aussi le faire, dit Candy

Ginette sourit.

- C'est une adolescente… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'on avait réservé une place sur le bateau de l'amour… c'était comment ? Demanda Ginette

- Bien…

- Alors, ton co-locataire… est-ce qu'il y a eu une aventure ?

- Non… ce n'était pas comme ça. Nous n'étions que des amis…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment !

- Tu aurais voulu qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je n'étais pas prête de toute façon…

- Tu ne voulais pas t'en servir pour oublier ton mari… tu l'aimes bien…

- Oui, je t'aime bien, il est gentil… et il m'a vu nue…

- Quoi ?? Comment ça ?

- Je prenais une douche en pensant que j'étais seule, le premier soir, et j'ai utilisé la serviette de la salle de bain pour mes cheveux, alors quand j'ai ouvert la porte pour en prendre une autre dans la chambre, il était là sur le lit, surpris de voir une femme nue sortir de la salle de bain…

Ginette se mit a rire a gorge déployée.

- J'étais tellement embarrassée… et je venais de le rencontrer sur le pont du bateau et j'avais été un peu brutale avec lui, ensuite il m'a vu nue…

Candy éclata aussi de rire. Le téléphone sonna et Candy ne s'en occupa pas ; les enfants allaient probablement répondre. Cassie revint dans la chambre…

- Maman, le téléphone, c'est pour toi…c'est un homme avec l'accent britannique… Terry… est-ce que c'est l'homme de la croisière ?

- Oui, dit Candy en marchant vers le téléphone de sa chambre.

- Et bien il est tout à fait charmant, dit Cassie en sortant en chantant la chanson de la croisière s'amuse encore une fois…

Candy prit le téléphone.

- Allo ? Terry ?

- Taches de son… comment vas-tu ?

- Un peu fatiguée…

- Comment vont les enfants ?

- Ils vont bien…

- J'ai parlé avec ta fille, elle est gentille

- Ouais, dit Candy en riant… comment vont tes enfants ?

- Ils vont bien aussi…

- Tu vas au lit maintenant ?

- Le décalage horaire n'est pas encore fini, dit Terry, je vais t'appeler plus tard… ou tu peux m'appeler quand tu finis de défaire tes bagages…

- Ok, Terry. Bye. Merci d'avoir appeler

- Aurevoir Taches de son

Ginette était entrain de la regarder quand elle parlait au téléphone.

- Et bien, dit Ginette, pour un ami, tu sembles bien heureuse de lui parler…

- Je viens de passer 2 semaines en sa compagnie… je suis habituée à être avec lui. Ne vas pas te faire des idées…

- Tu as passé deux semaines avec un homme, dans le même suite et il ne s'est rien passé, pas même un petit bisous ?

- Et bien je l'ai serré dans mes bras quand je lui ai dit aurevoir…

- Candy tu n'es pas possible ! Comment est-il ? Il n'était pas séduisant ?

- Et bien, laisse-moi te montrer les photos…

Elle téléchargea les photos de son appareil photo digital, à son ordinateur…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Ginette en voyant Terry, si tu n'en veux pas, je le prends moi !

- Non, il n'en est pas question !

- Tu vois, tu l'aimes bien, et tu le veux pour toi !

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu t'amuses avec lui. Tu as assez de jeunes hommes comme ça !

- D'accord… est-ce que tu sais que tu nies l'évidence ?

- Assez Ginette, allons dîner, la table doit être prête

- ♪♪ _The Love Boat, soon will be making another run… the Love Boat, promises something for everyone… », _Chanta Ginette

Candy fit la sourde oreille. Terry n'était qu'un ami, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne comprenait ça ? Il était un très bon ami qui lui a remonté le moral pendant la croisière, c'est tout.

Candy et Terry s'appelait tous les jours et ils parlaient pendant des heures malgré le décalage horaire. Le jour de la Saint Valentin, Candy reçu une carte virtuelle de la part de Terry.

_« Pour une amie spéciale… » Terry_

Candy sourit. Il était tellement gentil. Elle lui envoya une carte qui disait :

_« Pour mon meilleur ami au monde » Candy_

Oui, ils n'étaient que des amis. Même si Terry était entrain de mourir parce qu'il n'était pas avec elle. Il était amoureux d'elle, mais comme elle continuait à le traiter comme un ami, il ne voulait pas gâcher les choses. Elle venait de divorcée, elle était probablement toujours amoureuse de son mari. Elle avait besoin de temps pour guérir… Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à elle et il devait entendre sa voix tous les jours et elle était heureuse de l'entendre aussi. Ils parlaient de leur travail, ils plaisantaient…

Terry avait 3 enfants de son mariage arrangé. Il n'avait jamais aimé sa femme, ou ses partenaires, alors tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour Candy, c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Il aimait la sensation et il voulait être avec elle pour toujours. Il venait de raccrocher le téléphone, quand sa fille aînée entra dans le salon.

- Papa, tu étais encore au téléphone avec elle ?

- C'est une amie, Nellie

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! Et je suis la reine Elizabeth ! Tu l'aimes… admets-le… !

- Je n'admets rien du tout…

- C'est la première fois que tu restes en contact avec une femme pendant si longtemps…

- Parce qu'elle est seulement une amie…

- Vous vous êtes rencontrés pendant la croisière ?

- Oui… sur la Princesse du Pacifique…

- « La Princesse du Pacifique » ? Le bateau de l'amour ?

- Ça c'était juste une vieille série de télévision américaine…

- Hum hum… et bien apparemment ça t'a rendu amoureux… je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, papa. Va la chercher en Amérique et épouses-la !

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi…

- Ça c'est impossible papa ; toutes les femmes au monde sont amoureuses de toi, toutes mes amies, sont amoureuses de toi…

- Elle vient juste de se séparer de son mari

- Oh, tu ne veux pas être le gars avec qui elle oublie…

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis entrain d'avoir cette conversation avec mon adolescente de fille ?

- Parce que je peux te lire comme un livre, papa et je te connais…

- Où sont Luke et Tina ?

- Ils ne sont pas encore de retour de l'école…ne change pas de conversation…

- Je ne vais pas me débarrasser de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non….

- Oui, je ne veux pas être celui qu'elle utilise pour oublier son mari…je veux l'épouser…

- Wow ! Après toutes ces années, nous allons finalement avoir une belle-mère ?

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrête papa ? Tu es le seul à pouvoir faire une différence dans ta vie, et tu ne vas pas l'emporter sur ton cheval blanc au téléphone ou sur l'internet… tu dois aller en Amérique…

- Je suis en avance sur toi…

Sa fille le regarde surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu vas à New York dans quelques jours ? Tu penses que ça sera suffisant ? Demanda-t-elle

- Non, quelques jours, ce n'est pas assez…

- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

- J'ai usé de mes connaissances et de mon influence avec le ministre des affaires étrangères…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

- Je suis envoyé à New York comme attaché culturel à l'Ambassade Britannique auprès des Nations Unies…

- Nations Unies? A New York?

- Oui…

- Oh mon Dieu! On déménage à New York? Quand allais-tu lâcher cette bombe sur nous?

- Dès que l'année scolaire est fini au mois de juillet…

- Papa…

- Vous avez le choix ; vous pouvez rester ici avec votre mère ou venir avec moi en Amérique…

Nellie regarda son père. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il était tellement amoureux de cette femme, qu'il était prêt à les déraciner et les amener à New York pour être près d'elle.

- Tu l'aimes à ce point là, papa ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je ne pense pas avoir déjà éprouvé ça pour une femme, dit Terry

- Ton mariage avec maman n'était pas un mariage d'amour…, fit sa fille

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre maintenant, Nellie, vous avez jusqu'au mois de juillet. Tu peux le dire à Luke et Tina

- D'accord papa, dit Nellie, je vais te faire part de notre décision bientôt…

Terry ne dit pas à Candy qu'il venait habiter en Amérique ; il voulait lui faire la surprise…Alors ils continuaient à se parler régulièrement. Pour Candy, c'était devenu vital. Elle devait lui parler tous les jours, même pour une seconde. Ginette lui disait qu'elle était amoureuse de Terry, mais Candy continuait à dire que Terry n'était rien qu'un ami.

La semaine avant son voyage en Amérique, les enfants de Terry vinrent le voir.

- Papa, dit Nellie, comme je suis l'aînée, je parle pour tout le monde et je dis que nous serons ravis de venir avec toi en Amérique

Terry sourit et Tina la petite courut dans ses bras.

- Et votre mère ? Dit Terry

- Elle est d'accord, dit Luke, elle viendra nous rendre visite et nous viendront la voir aussi

Terry avait la garde des ses enfants de toute façon. Sa femme voulait être libre pour vivre sa vie et elle savait que les enfants allaient être mieux avec leur père.

- Et comme c'est un travail diplomatique, c'est seulement pour quelques années, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Nellie

- Ça va dépendra si j'aime ça ou pas, dit Terry

Nellie le regarda. Elle était fière de son père. Il voulait quelque chose et il faisait pour avoir cette chose. La famille Grantchester avait plusieurs entreprises, qui seront en de bonnes mains avec les autres membres et les associés. Terry lui, suivait son destin et il allait en Amérique pour être près de la femme qu'il aimait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Les surprises de la vie**

**Quatrième partie**

Candy n'avait pas de nouvelle de Terry depuis 2 jours. Il ne l'avait pas appelé et quand elle avait essayé de l'appeler, elle n'avait pas de réponse… Elle était de mauvaise humeur au travail et à la maison quand elle rentra le soir.

- Maman, tu vas bien ? Demanda Cassie

- Oui, dit-elle, un peu irritée…

- Ok… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Terry ne m'a pas appelé et je n'arrive pas à le joindre au téléphone…

- Oh… je suis sure qu'il va bien, dit Cassie, il est probablement occupé

- J'ai essayé son cellulaire et on me dit qu'il est déconnecté… Peut être qu'il ne veut plus être mon ami…

- Allons maman, calme-toi. Ne pense pas au pire… tu lui as envoyé un courriel ?

- Bien sur, il n'a pas répondu non plus…

- Au moins son adresse marche toujours… arrête de t'inquiéter. Je vais aller faire mes devoirs…

- A tout à l'heure bébé, dit Candy

Elle appela sa confidente ; Ginette.

- Ginette…, dit-elle tristement

- Candy bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Terry ne m'a pas appelé…

- C'est tout ?

- Comment ça « c'est tout » ? Son cellulaire est déconnecté ! Et il ne répond pas à mes courriels…

- Tu auras de ses nouvelles bientôt, tu verras…

- Tu crois ?

- Mais bien sur que je le crois…vous êtes tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre, vous ne voulez pas le reconnaître !

- Nous sommes amis… je peux m'inquiéter pour mes amis

- Bien sur chérie, dit Ginette en riant

- Merci pour tes encouragements, Ginette

- De rien. Courage…

Candy raccrocha le téléphone et elle voulait aller sur son ordinateur dans la chambre pour voir si Terry avait répondu à son courriel, quand on sonna à la porte. Marc passait par la et il alla ouvrir la porte.

- Oui ?

- Salut. Ta maman est là ?

- Oh… c'est vous l'homme des photos qui appelle tout le temps…

- Oui… où est ta mère ?

- Au salon…

- Qui est à la porte, Marc ? Demanda Candy du salon

Elle prenait son sac pour se rendre dans la chambre.

- C'est une surprise pour toi, dit la voix de Terry

Candy sursauta et elle se retourna.

- Terry ?

- Oui…

- TERRY !!! Dit elle en courant se jeter à son cou, j'étais tellement inquiète. Tu ne m'as pas appelé, et ton cellulaire était déconnecté

Terry ferma les yeux, il avait la femme qu'il aimait sans ses bras ; ses cheveux sentaient la lavande et il aimait cette odeur. Il était tellement content de l'avoir dans ses bras. Il voulait l'embrasser, mais comme elle le considérait seulement comme un ami, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

Candy se sentit si bien dans les bras de Terry ; son ami, son meilleur ami, elle ne voulait pas quitter ses bras, ils étaient chauds et confortable.

- Hum hum…

C'était Cassie, Marc et Steven qui les regardaient. Candy quitta les bras de Terry à regret et elle eut froid tout à coup.

- Oh les enfants, dit Candy, voici Terry et Terry voici mes enfants

- Je suis ravie de faire finalement votre connaissance, dit Cassie en souriant

- Salut, dirent Marc et Steven

- Bonsoir, les enfants, dit Terry en souriant

- Nous allons vous laisser parler, dit Cassie, allons-y les gars !

Les enfants quittèrent le salon et Candy était assise à coté de Terry sur le canapé. Elle le serra encore dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle

- Après seulement un seul jour sans mon coup de fil ?

- Tu m'appelais tous les jours, tu m'as gâtée…

- Oui, je t'ai gâtée... je voulais te surprendre.

- Merci, mais j'étais inquiète ; je pensais qu'il t'était peut être arrivé quelque chose, ou…

- Ou quoi ? Demanda Terry

- Ou que tu ne voulais plus être mon ami…

- Quoi ?

Il desserra un peu son étreinte et il dit :

- Candy, regardes-moi…quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours ton ami, ça ne changera jamais…

_« Parce que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé une femme avant… et comme je n'en n'aimerai plus jamais… » Se dit-il dans la tête_

- Merci Terry, dit Candy en souriant, maintenant dis-moi ce que tu es venu faire à New York ?

- Quoi, venir te voir, c'est pas suffisant ?

- Je te connais Terry, si tu étais seulement venu pour me voir, tu me l'aurais dit au téléphone… c'est plus que ça…

- Tu me connais trop bien, dit-il en riant, tu as raison

- C'est quoi ? Dit-elle

- Et bien, je suis le nouvel Attaché Culturel à l'ambassade britannique…

- Attaché Culturel ? Un diplomate ? Tu es un diplomate ? Oh mon Dieu ! Et tes affaires ?

- Mon frère et les associés vont s'en occuper… et j'ai toujours aimé les choses culturelles…

- Alors tu vas t'occuper des affaires culturelles britanniques…

- Et je vais aussi travailler au théâtre, surtout sur Shakespeare…

- Cool ! Dit Candy en souriant, oh mon Dieu ! Tu vas habiter à New York maintenant ! Wow! Je suis tellement heureuse! Et tes enfants?

- Ils sont avec moi; ils voulaient connaître New York

- C'est super ! Nos enfants doivent se rencontrer

- Oui… à propos écoles… ils peuvent aller dans la même école que tes enfants ?

- Bien sur, pas de problème, dit Candy en souriant

Elle était tellement contente d'être avec lui. Il habitait New York et maintenant elle allait pouvoir être en mesure de le voir tout le temps…

Les enfants virent le changement en leur mère depuis que Terry vivait à New York. Elle était heureuse, elle était aux anges. Ils déjeunaient ensemble, ou dînaient ensemble quelques fois.

La première fois que Candy alla chez Terry, elle vit ses enfants, qui ressemblaient beaucoup à leur père.

- Les enfants, voici Candy

- Salut, dirent les enfants en souriant

- Bonjour, dit Candy, j'ai aussi 3 enfants

- Cool, dit Tina, si papa et toi vous vous mariiez, on sera 6 enfants !

Il eut un petit silence. Candy ne savait pas trop quoi dire et Terry était embarrassé. Nellie prit sa petite sœur.

- Tina, arrête de dire des sottises, allons finir tes devoirs !

- D'accord, dit Tina

Candy resta seule avec Terry.

- Je suis désolé, dit Terry

- Ne t'excuse pas, dit Candy, si tu savais combien de fois mes enfants ont chanté la chanson du générique de « la croisière s'amuse » pour moi… Personne ne veut croire que nous ne sommes que des amis…

_« Que des amis… » Dit Terry dans sa tête._

Ils se rencontrèrent avec leur famille et les enfants firent connaissance. Ils s'entendaient bien et ils allaient dans la même école.

Candy essayait de sortir un peu et elle avait reçu une invitation d'un homme. Elle en parla bien sur à son meilleur ami, Terry qui bien sur était vert de jalousie et il avait le cœur brisé mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire.

- Je vais finalement dîner avec lui, dit-elle, il est Attaché Militaire à l'ambassade australienne

- Dean… oui, tu me l'as dit

- Désolée… c'est la première fois que je vais à un rendez-vous galant depuis… depuis avant que je me marie !

Candy était toute excitée et elle ne savait pas que Terry avait mal. Elle avait accepté de sortir avec l'australien pour essayer de sortir Terry de sa tête, parce qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait que comme une amie.

- Tu es heureux pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle

- Bien sur, dit Terry, tu sembles tellement excitée, tu l'aimes bien ?

- Et bien, il est mignon…

_« Allez, dis-lui que tu l'aimes ! » Se dit-il_

Mais il ne lui dit pas.

- Amuses-toi bien, Candy et raconte-moi tout quand tu reviens…

- Ok Terry…

Candy alla à son rendez-vous, mais elle n'arrivait pas à sortir Terry de sa tête. Elle avait un bel officier australien devant elle, et tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était de penser à Terry ! Alors, elle se mit à parler de Terry… Ils étaient dans un restaurant de luxe à Manhattan, « Le Bernardin ».

- Terry adore les restaurants de luxe…, dit Candy

- Ce Terry, dit Dean, qui est-il ?

- Mon meilleur ami, dit Candy

- Vous en parlez beaucoup…

- Nous sommes de bons amis

- Rien que de bons amis ?

- Pourquoi ?

- On dirait que vous avez un faible pour lui…

- Non, c'est mon ami

- Si vous le dites…

Inutile de dire que le dîner se passa dans une mauvaise ambiance. Candy n'arrêtait pas de penser à Terry, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de Terry. Quand elle rentra à la maison, elle appela Ginette.

- Candy, comment ça va ? Comment était ta soirée ?

- Affreuse… !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais un beau soldat australien devant moi et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Terry et de parler de Terry !

- Tu lui parlais de Terry ?

- C'était plus fort que moi…

- Candy, dis à Terry que tu l'aimes…

- Je suis seulement une amie pour lui

- Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu n'essayes pas

- Je lui ai dit que j'avais un rendez-vous galant, il aurait pu dire quelque chose s'il était intéressé par moi… il m'a souhaité bonne chance. C'est ce que fonts les amis…

- D'accord, mais entre temps, tu souffres…

- Je vais appeler Terry pour lui dire comment était ma soirée

- Je parie qu'il sera content d'apprendre que ça c'est mal passé…

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certaine...bonne nuit, dit Ginette

- Bonne nuit, dit Candy

Candy appela Terry qui attendait son appel. Il était content de recevoir son coup de fil, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'allait pas passer la nuit avec Dean…Il était ravi.

- Taches de son ?

- Terry…tu ne dors pas ?

- J'attendais ton coup de fil. Comment était ta soirée ?

- Affreuse !

- Pourquoi ? La nourriture n'était pas bonne ? Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ? Ou êtes vous allés ?

- « Le Bernardin »…

- Français, super ! Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ?

- Et bien, je…

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu es allée dans un beau restaurant français et tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as commandé ?

- Terry, arrête de me taquiner !

- Tu n'es pas possible ! Tu pensais à quoi ? A qui ? A ton mari encore ?

Candy se dit que c'était mieux de le laisser croire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était qui était dans sa tête !

- Et bien j'étais sa femme pendant des années…, dit Candy

Terry se senti blessé ; elle pensait encore à son mari, croyait-il !

- Bon, c'était ton premier rendez-vous, c'est normal, dit Terry le cœur déchiré

- J'espère que ça va s'améliorer…

- Ça va aller, je te le promets. Ça n'a pas duré avec moi, parce que je n'étais pas amoureux de ma femme. Mais le fait que j'avais raté mon mariage, l'échec…je ne pensais pas que ça allait m'affecté de la sorte…ça ira mieux la prochaine fois…

_« La prochaine fois ? Se dit Candy dans sa tête, oh Terry, je veux être avec toi ! »_

- Merci Terry, je vais aller dormir maintenant, dit-elle

- Bonne nuit Taches de son. Tu penses que Dean va t'appeler encore ?

- Non, je ne pense pas…

_« Surtout après que j'ai passé la soirée entrain de parler de toi ! » Dit Candy dans sa tête._

- Je suis désolé, dit Terry

_« Je suis très content ! » Dit Terry dans sa tête._

- Merci, Terry. Bonne nuit, dit Candy

- Bonne nuit Candy…, dit Terry

Candy alla au lit en se disant qu'elle n'allait même plus essayer de sortir avec des hommes. Elle voulait Terry et personne d'autre…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Les surprises de la vie**_

**_Cinquième_** **_partie_**

Le temps passa et Candy et Terry continuaient à n'être « rien que des amis », même si leurs familles les poussaient à être ensemble, il ne se passait rien, ils étaient amis…

C'était l'Action de grâce, Noël, la Nouvelle Année et Candy passa tous ces événements avec Terry et sa famille.

A la Saint-Valentin, Terry avait une réception dans son appartement pour la nouvelle pièce de théâtre qui venait de commencer, mais c'était aussi pour la Saint-Valentin. Il y avait des acteurs du théâtre, de Broadway. Une petite actrice au nom de Susanna Marlowe, suivait Terry partout comme un petit chien. Mais il l'ignorait, il regardait Candy. Dès qu'il ne la voyait pas, il devait la chercher des yeux et la revoir pour qu'il se sente mieux.

- Terry, dit Susanna, tu veux que je reste ce soir, on peut s'amuser tu sais ?

- J'aime dormir seule dans mon lit, dit Terry

- On n'est pas obligé de dormir alors…

- Je ne pense pas que ça va se passer, dit Terry, excuse-moi…

Il marcha vers Candy et il se mit à lui parler et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Susanna était verte de jalousie.

Candy rencontra Susanna devant les toilettes.

- Vous couchez avec Terry, n'est-ce pas ?Demanda Susanna

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Candy surprise

- Susanna Marlowe, actrice de Broadway

- Oh…, ce que Terry et moi faisons, n'est pas du tout votre affaire.

- Vous ne me trompez pas pour une seconde !

- Je m'en fou, dit Candy, je me fiche de ce que vous pensez sur Terrence et moi… Excusez-moi…

Elle retourna à la réception et elle resta près de Terry pendant le reste de la soirée, au grand désarroi de Susanna. Les enfants de Terry étaient chez Candy, car ils avaient une fête pour la Saint Valentin à leur école et ils allaient passé la nuit chez Candy.

La réception était finie, et les gens s'en allaient. Candy resta avec Terry, quand tout le monde était parti. Terry avait un de ses amis qui était venu d'Angleterre, qui avait trouvé une jeune femme et il était parti avec elle. Les domestiques s'occupèrent de nettoyer. Candy avait bu un peu de champagne, et comme elle n'était pas habituée à boire, sa tête tournait un peu…et elle ne faisait que rigoler… Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur le canapé du salon principale de l'appartement de Terry.

- Taches de son, tu vas bien ? Demanda Terry

- Oui Terry… quand je suis avec toi, je vais bien. Je sais que tu prendras soin de moi, dit-elle en souriant

- Tu veux te reposer avant de partir ?

- Je ne peux pas conduire, dit Candy en riant

- Au moins tu sais ça, tu raisonnes encore…

- Mais bien sur que je raisonne ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Dit-elle en riant

- Tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'ami…

- La chambre d'ami ? Dit Candy, je préfèrerai dormir dans la tienne !

L'alcool lui avait un peu délié la langue ; elle disait tout ce qu'elle pensait. Terry la regarda, elle était si belle, elle riait elle était sans souci… Il n'en pouvait plus et il fit ce qu'il mourrait de faire depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ; il se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle était surprise mais elle répondit au baiser. Il s'arrêta… et ils se regardèrent. L'attirance physique était trop forte, ils n'auraient pas pus s'arrêter s'ils avaient essayé… et ils n'essayèrent pas… Terry se pencha encore et il reprit ses lèvres avec plus de passion cette fois-ci. Toute cette abstinence… c'était un merveilleux baiser, la chose la plus fantastique au monde. Candy avec sa tête qui tournait, avait la bouche de Terry sur la sienne, était au septième ciel ; c'était bon, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir, une chaleur… c'était l'extase. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et ensuite ce qui devait arriver, arriva ; ils étaient dans la chambre de Terry… Candy n'avait été qu'avec un seul homme dans sa vie ; son mari…Mais elle se sentit comme une adolescente qui se donnait à son petit ami le soir de la Saint Valentin…Terry qui vivait finalement son rêve, faisait l'amour à la femme qui était dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. C'était tout ce dont il s'attendait. Il embrassa sa bouche, son cou, caressa sa poitrine… elle poussait des gémissements, elle tremblait et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qu'elle vivait était réel… Quand finalement, elle ne fit qu'un avec Terry, elle fut troublée par la sensation de vertige et les autres sensations fortes qui grandissaient en elle. Elle avait peur, mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter… Quand l'orgasme arriva, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, parce que c'était tellement puissant. Il éprouvait la même sensation ; Candy était son autre moitié, celle qu'il attendait, parce que avec toutes les femmes qu'il avait eu auparavant, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si bien avec une femme au lit, aussi complet. Elle était son âme sœur. Ils crièrent leur plaisir ensemble. Ils ne dirent pas un mot après, pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle et ils recommencèrent après s'être un peu reposer…

Candy se réveilla et elle se demanda où elle était. Elle vit Terry endormi à coté d'elle… Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Ah oui, elle avait fait l'amour avec Terry, pendant toute la nuit…Oh non ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle gâché leur amitié si précieuse ? Elle était amoureuse de lui, mais lui ne l'était pas, elle n'était qu'une amie pour lui… et la dernière fois qu'elle était avec son mari, il a essayé de… tout ça lui revenait dans la tête tout d'un coup. Elle sortit doucement du lit. S'habilla et sortit de la chambre sans réveiller Terry. Elle pleurait, elle avait tout gâché. Elle l'aimait tellement, et maintenant, elle ne pourra plus être son amie…parce que après la nuit dernière elle ne pourra plus cacher ses sentiments… elle se sentit si triste… Elle était dans le couloir quand elle vit l'ami de Terry qui était soul…

- Hey ! La dame… tu veux t'amuser avec moi aussi ? Viens ici…, dit-il

Il s'approcha d'elle et il voulu l'embrasser. Candy se mit à crier.

- NON ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

- Allons, on peut te partager, Terry ne saura rien…

Candy se sentit impuissante, sale… les mémoires du passé revenaient à grande vitesse… Elle se mit à pleurer, mais elle eut la force de repousser l'ami de Terry et elle courut à la porte et elle sortit. Elle prit sa voiture et retourna chez elle prendre une douche. Ensuite elle sortit encore, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner.

Terry se réveilla et il trouva le lit vide à coté de lui, et il regarda dans la chambre, ses vêtements n'étaient pas la non plus. Elle était partie. Pourquoi ? Ils venaient de passer une nuit magique, la plus belle nuit de leur vie. Pourquoi était-elle partie sans rien dire ? Il appela son cellulaire, mais il n'eut que sa boite vocale. Il laissa un message pour elle. Il appela son appartement, mais il n'y avait pas de réponse. Que se passait-il ? Il se dit qu'elle allait éventuellement l'appeler, mais le coup de fil ne venait pas. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il appela l'appartement de Candy encore une fois, il eut les enfants qui lui dire que Candy n'était pas là. Il appela Ginette, parce qu'il savait que Candy se confiait à elle.

- Ginette, bonjour !

- Terry ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça ne va pas… tu sais où est Candy ?

- Non. J'ai seulement reçu un message qui me demandait de rester avec les enfants, qu'elle devait aller quelque part

- Quelque part où ?

- Elle ne m'a pas dit… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

- Je pensais que tout allais bien… on est devenus proches hier soir

- Proche comment ?

- Très très proches…

- Oh…Oh ! Alors pourquoi s'est-elle enfui ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée…

- Elle ne m'a rien, dit Terry, je suis désolée…

- Ça va Ginette, merci… et tu peux garder mes enfants aussi pour la journée ?

- Bien sur… je vais chez Candy maintenant

Terry appela Candy à son travail et on lui dit qu'elle avait pris quelques jours de congé. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre son retour. Il était dévasté.

Candy était entrain de réfléchir près de Lakewood sur une colline. Elle avait conduit pendant des heures et elle se retrouva sur cette colline ; elle s'était sentie attiré par cet endroit, et elle était ravie, car elle se sentit en paix, rien qu'en étant sur cette colline couverte de neige. Elle pleurait.

- Salut ! Dit une voix

Candy se retourna et elle sécha ses larmes.

- Salut, dit-elle en souriant

- Vous pleurez…pourquoi êtes-vous triste ?

C'était un homme, avec des cheveux blonds.

- Vous êtes beaucoup plus jolie lorsque vous souriez que lorsque vous pleurez…

- Merci…

- Vous êtes vivante, en bonne santé… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ma vie amoureuse…

- Cœur brisé ?

- Mon mari m'a brisé le cœur…

- Il y a d'autres hommes sur cette terre

- Je sais… j'avais un meilleur ami, mais j'en suis tombé amoureuse…

- Oh… et lui ?

- Je ne suis qu'une amie pour lui…

- Vous lui avez dit que vous l'aimiez ?

- Non…

- Alors comment pouvez-vous savoir que ce n'est pas réciproque ? Dites lui…

- Mais… si je gâche notre amitié ?

_« C'est déjà fait ! » Se dit-elle dans la tête._

- Les vrais amis restent ensemble quelque soit le problème, même quand les choses deviennent parfois un peur bizarres …s'il vous aime comme une amie, il ne voudra pas vous perdre…

- Je l'aime tellement…

- Une raison de plus pour retourner vers lui. Dites-lui ce qui se passe et trouvez une solution ensemble…

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez ? Vous ne me connaissez pas…

- Je n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer… aurevoir et bonne chance…

- Je peux avoir votre nom ?

- Anthony…

- Je m'appelle Candy

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Candy. Aurevoir et bonne chance !

Anthony s'en alla en pensant à la belle femme aux taches de son ; si lui il l'avait, il ne la laisserait jamais partir…

Candy était entrain de penser. Elle devait aller parler à Terry et lui dire la vérité, lui expliquer pourquoi elle s'est enfuie. Mais il était tard, et elle allait chercher un hôtel pour passer la nuit. Elle en trouva un, mais il y avait une tempête de neige, alors elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'hôtel pendant quelques jours et les téléphones ne marchaient pas.

Terry se faisait un sang d'encre. Il ne dormait pas, il ne pouvait pas penser, peut être que quelque chose était arrivé à Candy. Où était-elle ? Ginette le rassurait en lui disant que Candy allait bien.

- Elle me manque tellement, je veux juste entendre sa voix, dit Terry

- Je suis sure que tu lui manques aussi…, dit Ginette

Candy trouve finalement le chemin de retour quand la tempête fut terminée. C'était un samedi. Elle alla directement à l'appartement de Terry. Elle sonna à la porte, Terry ouvrit et il se jeta à son cou.

- Candy, mon Dieu ! Où étais-tu ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude, entre…

- Merci…

- Où étais-tu ? Répéta-t-il

- Les enfants sont ici ?

- Ils sont allés voir leurs amis…les tiens en fait

- Alors, nous sommes seuls ?

- Oui…

- Et ton ami ?

- Il est reparti à Londres

- Ok…

- Candy, pourquoi t'es-tu enfui après notre nuit magique ?

- J'ai eu peur…

- Peur de quoi ?

- Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié…

- Ce qui s'est passé entre nous était merveilleux…

- Je sais mais…

- Et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête… je veux faire l'amour avec toi tous les jours…

- J'ai entendu parles des « amis avec bénéfices »… c'est ce que tu veux que nous soyons ?

- « Amis avec bénéfices » ? Des amis qui font l'amour de temps en temps ? NON ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux… je veux t'épouser Candy…

- M'épouser, dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux

- Oui, je t'aime… je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi pour la première fois sur ce bateau…

- Vraiment ? Dit Candy pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- Tu venais de divorcer… je ne voulais pas être le premier gars avec qui tu oublies ton mari…

- Oh Terry ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi ! Je pensais que tu me voyais seulement comme une amie ! Oh mon Dieu !

Terry la serra contre lui, il était tellement heureux qu'elle soit de retour saine et sauve.

- Je t'aime aussi, Terry, dit-elle en pleurant, je t'aime tellement que mon cœur en saigne…

- L'amour n'est pas supposé faire mal, Candy, l'amour est supposé nous faire du bien…

- Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé dans mon mariage… je me suis mariée très jeune et j'ai eu Cassie… je ne voulais pas perdre ma virginité sans être mariée alors mon petit ami de l'époque m'a épousé, rien que pour me faire l'amour…je pensais qu'il m'aimait…mais je n'étais qu'un défi pour lui… seulement il était pris au piège du mariage avec moi avec un enfant, il n'avait pas prévu ça. Mes parents étaient très en colère contre moi à cause de mon mariage rapide. J'ai essayé de le faire marcher, et lui à sa manière à lui, a aussi essayé, je suppose. J'ai eu 3 enfants, qui avait besoin d'un père qui n'était jamais à la maison… j'entendais parler qu'il me trompait, mais je faisais la sourde oreille. Il jouait aux cartes, au poker avec ses amis à la maison, et un jour il n'avait plus d'argent et je ne voulais plus lui en donner… Mes parents sont riches, alors j'avais un compte en banque plein…peut être est-ce une autre raison pour laquelle il est resté avec moi. Une nuit, il se retrouva sans argent alors il m'a joué et il a perdu… alors il est venu dans ma chambre et il m'a réveillé et on a fait l'amour… ensuite il pensait peut être que j'allais m'endormir ou que j'allais vouloir recommencer…

- Et son ami est entré, devina Terry, le salaud !

- Au début, je pensais que c'était lui, mais je pouvais sentir que son parfum était différent… et j'ai finalement allumer ma lampe de chevet…

- Je suis désolée chérie…

- Le lendemain, j'ai fais mes valises et j'ai pris mes enfants et je suis partie pour ne plus revenir… Faire l'amour est devenu quelque chose de dégoûtant pour moi… je n'y pensais plus, je ne voulais plus le faire et chaque fois que j'essayais d'y penser, je voyais mon mari et son ami qui essayait de … Mais avec toi c'était merveilleux…Je ne savais pas que faire l'amour pouvait être si amusant, si bon, si magnifique… tu m'as montré quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais découvert si j'étais avec mon mari… j'ai eu 3 enfants, mais je peux te dire que la première fois que j'ai vraiment éprouvé quelque chose en faisant l'amour, c'est avec toi…

- Pourquoi es-tu resté avec lui ?

- Je pensais que ça allait s'arranger… je ne voulais pas reconnaître mon erreur, je ne sais pas…J'aurai voulu te rencontrer à 18 ans, j'aurai voulu éprouver ce que j'ai éprouvé avec toi tous les jours de ma vie…

- Ça peut arrive maintenant, dit Terry, veux-tu m'épouser Candy ?

- Oui, oui, oui ! Je veux t'épouser ! Dit-elle en riant, je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons perdu notre temps à penser que nous n'étions que des amis ! Ginette me disait que je t'aimais et que tu m'aimais aussi… je ne voulais rien entendre

- Tu me parlais de tes rendez-vous et tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je t'aimais ! D'arrêter de me torturer de la sorte et d'être avec moi !

- Quand tu ne disais rien, je pensais que tu t'en fichais…

- J'étais entrain de mourir !

- Oh Terry ! Dit-elle en riant, tu sais pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec Dean il y a quelques mois ? Ce n'était pas à cause de mon mari, c'était à cause de toi !

- Moi ?

- Oui, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, je n'arrêtais pas de parler de toi…

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Oui…je t'aime Terry…

- Je t'aime Candy…

Il se pencha et il l'embrassa sur les lèvres pendant très longtemps et ils firent l'amour sur le canapé, c'était merveilleux…Candy se reposait dans les bras de Terry.

- Alors le bateau de l'amour a fait sa magie, dit Candy

- Sans blague ! J'étais amoureux de toi sur le bateau et je voulais tellement être avec toi sur le lit… surtout après t'avoir vu nue…

- Et bien ça a pris le temps qu'il fallait, mais j'ai fini par te voir en costume d'Adam aussi…

- Hey ! Je t'ai proposé de me voir nu aussi, tu as refusé…

- Je suis une femme bien éduquée. Les hommes que je vois nus sont ceux avec qui je fais l'amour. Tu étais un inconnu… J'ai aimé chaque seconde passée avec toi pendant cette croisière. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis allée sur le « bateau de l'amour » et j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur ! Dit-elle en riant

- Apparemment la réalité n'est pas très loin de la fiction…

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient heureux et ils n'allaient rien prendre pour acquis. Candy retourna à son appartement avec Terry pour dire à ses enfants qu'ils allaient se marier. Les enfants de Terry étaient là aussi. Ils étaient sur le point d'aller tous au cinéma .

- Maman ! Crièrent les enfants de Candy en courrant vers elle pour l'embrasser

- Candy ! Dirent les enfants de Terry en courant vers elle aussi pour l'embrasser

- Mes chéris ! Dit Candy en souriant

Candy sera les enfants dans les bras. Terry regarda comment ses enfants étaient heureux aussi de voir Candy.

- Tu étais où ? Demanda Steven

- Oui, dit Tina, Papa était de mauvaise humeur sans toi !

- Vraiment ? Dit Candy en regardant Terry, et bien j'avais un petit voyage à faire un peu brusquement, mais je suis là maintenant

- Oui, dit Terry et nous avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer…

- Laquelle ? Dirent Nellie et Cassie en même temps

- Nous allons nous marier ! Dirent Candy et Terry en même temps

- Finalement ! Dirent tous les enfants en même temps !

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Dit Ginette qui venait d'arriver de la cuisine

- Ginette ! Dit Candy en allant l'embrasser

- Candy, ça va ? Dit-elle

- Oui…Terry m'aime ! Murmura-t-elle à son oreille

- Félicitations ! Dit Ginette, ça vous a pris du temps pour vous décider !

Elle alla embrasser Terry et tout le monde s'embrassait et se félicitait. Tout le monde était heureux, ils allaient être une très belle grande famille.

Le mariage se passa une semaine plus tard. Ils étaient maintenant une famille avec 6 enfants. Ginette était là avec les parents de Candy qui étaient contents que leur fille épouse un diplomate britannique.

Il y avait des petites bagarre avec les enfants, comme dans toutes les familles, mais ils s'aimaient tous et ils étaient toujours là pour s'entre aider.

Terry se comportait comme un père avec les enfants de Candy et Candy comme une mère avec les enfants de Terry. Un inconnu ne saurait jamais que ce n'était pas le cas. Candy en parla avec Terry dans la chambre un soir.

- Chéri, j'aime la façon dont tu te comportes, tu ne fais pas de discrimination entre les enfants…

- Toi non plus, dit-il en souriant

- Il y a une blague marrante qui dit : « Le parfait père de famille est un homme qui a 3 enfants et qui épouse une femme avec 3 enfants aussi et qui dit : J'avais 3 enfants quand j'ai épousé ma femme et ma femme aussi est venue avec 3 enfants, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir lesquels… ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur.

- C'est une blague qui peut aussi s'appliquer à toi…, dit-il en la regardant tendrement

- Une blague qui devrait être la devise des familles réunies par le mariage…

- Et que nous appliquons comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde…

- Quand on aime un arbre, on aime aussi ses fruits…

- Tu l'as dit…

- Je t'aime Terrence

- Je t'aime Candice

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et ils exprimèrent leur amour physiquement…

Candy et Terry ressemblaient à des adolescents amoureux, toujours entrain de se bécotter. Cet amour avait produit une petite fille, Vanessa et un petit garçon Anthony, un prénom que Candy avait choisi à cause de l'inconnu qui l'avait encouragé à dire la vérité à Terry sur ses sentiments. La famille était parfaite, leur bonheur était parfait.

La vie est pleine de surprises. Tout le monde a des projets ; aller à l'école, se marier… mais parfois ces choses n'arrivent pas comme prévu. Parfois la vie nous amène sous un autre chemin, de souffrance, mal au cœur, douleur… Jusqu'à ce qu'on recommence a zéro et quand on s'y attend le moins, on rencontre quelqu'un qui devient la lumière de notre vie… et on commence a sentir des sensations inconnus et très délicieuses. La vie est pleine de surprises ; il y en a des bonnes et il y en a des mauvaises. On peut ignorer les bonnes surprises et continuer à être misérable ou on peut les prendre et vivre les sensations nouvelles délicieuses avec notre âme sœur.

**FIN **


End file.
